


Tease

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-victory defeating a high dragon sex. Kink-meme prompt. The spiritual successor to "Cultural Differences".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

The others were barely out of earshot before she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the alcove. 

"My lady-"

Adaar silenced him with a hungry kiss, tearing at his shirt stained with dragon's blood.

"They can find their way a few feet to camp," she growled, pulling her own shirt over her head. "I need you."

Blackwall groaned, pushing her up against the stone. He knew he shouldn't. But his heart was pounding in his ears, adrenaline pumping through his blood. They had just taken down a bloody dragon. Surely that was worth a little celebration. 

He knelt, tugging down her leggings. She kicked them off before he put his hands on her thighs and spread them. One of her legs rested on his shoulder, the other brushing against his face as she tried to steady herself. He licked up her slit, finding the bud of her sex, already hard against his tongue. He sucked on her clit, two fingers thrusting into her. 

She panted with a grin, "Harder."

He replaced his fingers with his tongue, rubbing her clit with his thumb, the rest of his fingers digging into her skin. He could taste her salt and sweat, her sweetness. She ground herself against him, his nose rubbing into her groin. Maker. The way this woman smelled, even filthy and dirty, it was better than any perfume Orlais could invent. 

She groaned, "Get your pants off."

He hesitated and she wrapped her fingers around his hair, tugging on it. She grazed his scalp with her nails and he moaned into her. He couldn't help but rise to his feet, struggling with his belt. He barely managed to get them past his knees before she pulled them down onto the ground. She straddled his hips as he pushed his briefs down. He kicked them off the best he could before she pushed herself down around him. He cried out as she moved, her hands gripping the earth around him. She moved his hands to rest on her hips. 

"Now," she ordered. "Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you," he groaned.

"I took down a dragon," she mocked. "I think I can handle you. Come on, Blackwall. Show me what you got."

He growled as he rolled them over. She barely got on her knees before he spread her legs and thrust back into her. He grasped at her hips, pounding into her. She gasped out and he wrapped his hand around her long hair, pulling her head back towards him.

"Is this what you wanted, my lady?" He snarled.

She groaned in response. She rest her weight on her arm, her other hand coming to circle her clit. He smacked it away, moving his hand into its place. He rubbed it desperately, his skin slapping against hers. She trembled beneath him and he quickened his pace, slamming until it hurt. She cried out, pushing back into him, her body pulsing around him. 

It was a relief when his orgasm followed and he spilled into her, his legs shaking. He withdrew, lying on the ground to catch his breath. She lay beside him, practically purring on his chest.

"You're proud of yourself, are you?" He muttered.

"Always," she sighed.


End file.
